This invention relates to a data communications system for establishing data communication links between a plurality of subscriber stations and one or more broadcast stations.
Audience participation in most televised quiz shows is restricted to the studio audience. Any viewer participation is usually limited to the answering of one or two questions by mail.
Certain radio quiz shows have, in the past, had a phone-in system in which the first correct caller wins a prize. One of the major problems associated with such a system is that the switchboard at the broadcast station is able to handle only a fraction of the calls which are made, and most of the callers are unable to get through.